


Candle Lit Basement

by AbbyStaffyIsGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is theatre nerd, Christmas Holidays, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, but some angst, dean is bi, he plays football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyStaffyIsGeek/pseuds/AbbyStaffyIsGeek
Summary: Dean's phone is broken and Cas is about to go home for the holidays.





	Candle Lit Basement

Dean trudged back through the field after his football practice from Hell, he was drenched to the bone and could feel wariness slowly taking over his body. What made all of this so much worse was Dean's already less than stellar mood from Crowley breaking his phone yesterday. Well, technically it got broken during a little fight Dean and Crowley had, where Crowley had aimed to steal his phone to see who he was always texting. Dean had not been planning on letting that happen and thus, they struggled and in the confusion Dean's phone was dropped and stepped on. However, this probably wouldn't have upset him too much (since it was only a week until Christmas and he'd get a new one then anyway) except his boyfriend, Castiel Novak, was spending Christmas with his extended family in Canada and without the phone there was no way for the couple to contact each other. Oh, and his boyfriend was actually his secret boyfriend so he couldn't just borrow Sam's phone or the house phone to call him.

 

“Aww, why the long face, Dean? Girl trouble? Ha!” Called Cole merrily when Dean finally reached the warmth of the locker room, his less than ample performance probably tipped Cole of to his sour mood even if the other man hadn't spied a glum frown painted across Dean's face.

 

“Shut it.” He replied simply, not wanting to get into another fight when his last one has led to the loss of his phone.

 

Dean showered quickly, got dressed and found his locker in record time, in a serious hurry to get home before his brother (who was currently at his maths club or whatever other nerdy thing he usually did on a Friday afternoon) and his dad got home from school and work in the garage respectively so he could call Cas using the house phone for half an hour. Yet upon reaching his usually bare but badly dirtied and scratched locker, he noticed a note taped messily onto the door. It read:

 

_ Hello, Dean. Meet me where we first met at 3:30pm. I know you don't have a phone because otherwise you would have texted me yesterday, and to be completely honest I doubt you would ever purposely ignore me~ CN _

 

Cas had left him a note, though how he managed it was a mystery to Dean as only players on the St Robert Singer football team were allowed in this room and Cas had never even been to a game before he started dating Dean, let alone being on the team. He was also thankful Cas hadn't made it overly romantic (though usually that was more of Dean’s forté) or explicitly stated where Dean would be going, just incase his teammates found it first. So, with the happy thought of seeing and possibly making out with Cas on his mind, he tore the note from his locker and placed it in his bag before getting dressed into his regular black leather jacket and jeans.

 

“Woah, you're in a hurry. Why the rush?” Asked Chuck, their school mascot, kindly as Dean was basically sprinting (despite his football fatigue) through the corridors towards Cas and had accidentally knocked the young geek over.

 

“Sorry. Just have somewhere to be.” His apology was sincere but gruff and quick, as he didn't want idle chatter to slow him down.

 

“Yeah. Yeah you do.” Murmured Chuck softly once Dean was well out of earshot down the hall, a small smirk playing on his lips.

 

__

  
  


Cas had been waiting in the school basement, where they kept the old sets from the theatre club’s old performances in storage, since 3:00 pm, and Dean was now officially late. Not that the dark haired 17 year old blamed his tardy boyfriend, he just missed him and his usual spam of badly spelt texts. Luckily, just a few moments later, the basement door shot open and the room above bathed the stairwell with rich, artificial light that almost instantly got cut of when the figure who opened said door closed it again and began descending down the stairs using only the dim light from the candles Cas had set up all around the room.

 

“So sorry I'm late! I can make it up to you though...” said Dean slyly as he neared Cas, bringing his arm around Cas’ waist he dipped his surprisingly muscled but still pretty light boyfriend down to waist level and gave him a long, sweet kiss that Cas didn't have the chance to speak around.

 

“Ah, no worries. Just gave me time for some mood lighting” Cas assured him once being placed back on his own two feet, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend's bright smile and still slightly damp hair from his shower after practice.

 

“Yeah, babe, what is all this?” Questioned Dean softly, leaning his arm over Cas’ shoulders in such a cliché way that only Cas wouldn't sigh at the predictability.

 

“Well… I'm going to see my family tomorrow and I'll be staying with them for two weeks. Which will be hellish for both of us so I thought… Maybe we can have a goodbye dinner at the same place we met almost a year ago, on the day after Christmas break?” Said Cas shyly, but once Dean had finished blushing over how adorable his boyfriend was he nodded enthusiastically and caused Cas’ expression to meld from one of apprehension to one of excitement as he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him over to where the most candles were lit; on the dining room set piece from their school’s production of 'Beauty and the Beast’, where Cas had excelled as playing Lumiere. Even if Dean had been jealous of the duster and super turned on by Cas’ French accent.

 

__

  
  


They had their romantic dinner and exchanged conversation happily, until they reached a slightly darker topic.

 

“So… Why don't you like your extended family?” Dean asked, knowing it was a more serious branch of discussion that might make things a bit uncomfortable but he did it anyway so he could be there for Cas if he needed him.

 

“They are… Very traditional and… Very religious. They would never approve of… Us.” Cas gestured sadly between himself and Dean, the implication of his family being incredibly homophobic was clear as day.

 

“I'm… Sorry. My Mum is obviously gone, but I'd hope my Dad and Sam are okay with this- when we're ready to tell people. But honestly I don't know. I think Sam would be okay with it but my Dad… We live in the south so… I guess I can only hope.” Dean replied whilst placing what he hoped was a supportive hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. “But even if they're all assholes, at least we have each other…?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah we do.” Cas smiled softly at his only slightly taller boyfriend, happy to be around him even if it was just for a few more minutes.

 

__

  
  


And with a sad smile they said goodbye, already counting the days until they could see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :))


End file.
